


With Nothing Left

by momo015



Category: Glee
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Bonding, Claiming Bites, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Growing Up Together, Knotting, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo015/pseuds/momo015
Summary: Wanting the war between the North to finally end, King Victoria of House Anderson calls for a marriage alliance between her son Prince Blaine and Crown Prince Kurt of House Hummel. Northern King Burt has no choice but to agree when he refuses to admit defeat when his Kingdom lost the war. With the North and South Kingdom hating each other, begins a series of events that will bring Kurt and Blaine closer together.REWRITTEN
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Other(s), Nick Duval/Jeff Sterling, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. ACT I: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and surprise! How is everyone quarantining? I hope that you are safe and healthy and are at least surviving during this pandemic.
> 
> Since quarantine began, I have been rereading this story of mine because I love the ideas that I had for this story and have decided for better or worse to try and change/rewrite this. But fair warning: these updates are going to be very slow because I am still trying to get inspiration back. For those who are wondering about my Inuyasha story, the next chapter is currently being worked on.
> 
> Any grammar and spelling errors you read are my mistakes as English is not my first or second language. So please let me know if you see any so that I can fix them immediately!
> 
> IT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!! I will be updating them as the story continues.

_Northern Kingdom's Castle_

Burt snarled in silence as he paced his castle's hallway in fury. Back and forth, the proud, strong King of the North Alpha is close to falling to his knees. Burt looks out of his castle's windows and sees the sun has disappeared. He has been pacing since twilight, not once leaving the door unguarded to his private bed chambers.

No one except for nurses and servants are allowed to enter, not even the Alpha King himself. When the doors finally open, Burt immediately turns and hears his wife screaming in pain. The smell of her anxiety made Burt whimper in distress. Burt's chest tightens in agony as a whine rips out of him, the yearning to be with his mate, to comfort her in her time of need is unbearable. His alpha instincts are screaming to be with his mate, touch her, nuzzle her skin, and kiss her pain away.

"How is my mate doing?" Burt asked as the door closes, and the sound of her screaming is now faint.

The Beta servant jumped up surprised to still see the King pacing outside his bed chambers. She quickly bows her head in respect before answering.

"The Queen has finally went into labor, your Grace. She will be delivering soon as the other midwives and servants are helping her in the process," the Beta servant answered softly.

"How long will her labor last?" the anxious feeling in Burt becomes worse, a nauseous feeling unsettling in his stomach.

"I do not know, your Grace. I was just told to fetch hot water and rags."

"Then go!" Burt snapped at the nurse who flicked back. Burt seeing her reaction, took a deep breath in and tried to calm his anxiety.

"Apologies. I did not mean to frighten you. I am just anxious for my wife. What is your name?"

"Remley, your Grace," Remley said hesitantly as she quickly glanced up at the Northern King only to, just as quickly, stared back down at the floor her fingers fidgeting.

"Remley, please go and fetch the hot water and rags," Burt said softly this time.

Remley nodded her head and ran off to the end of the hallway to go to the kitchens.

Burt signed and began to pace again, his anxiety getting worse and worse by the minutes that pass every time he is not with his mate.

Soon, a shadow figure appears and the scent of an alpha catches Burt's nose. He looks up to see his loyal friend, right hand advisor and older brother to the Northern Queen, Grand Duke Alpha Vladivostock of House Wadleigh. Vlad walked up to his king and smiled sympathetically.

"How is dear Elizabeth doing?" he asked with concern.

"She went into labor. I just heard her scream in pain," Burt mumbled, continuing to pace.

"She will be fine Burt. Trust your mate, my little sister, to handle this. Omega's for centuries are born to give birth to royal family's heirs. Elizabeth is no different," Vlad said patting his friend gently on the arm.

Burt tried to tell himself that too. That omegas are capable of having litters and will be fine after the pups are born; however, that still doesn't calm the unsettled feeling that Burt has in his guts.

"Have you thought about names?" Vlad asked, sliding down on the ground as his friend paced.

"No, Lizzy said that she wants to see the children first before she names them," Burt answered.

"Then who do you want as your heir?"

"Whoever the first alpha is to be delivered."

Vlad nodded his head. Burt is following the traditional way of announcing his heir. The first born who is an alpha. Vlad looked out the window and saw the cold winter winds wailing against the window. The blizzard outside is the worse they have seen this whole winter. There is nothing but the darkness and the white snow.

"Lizzy will be fine Burt. You have the best midwives, and servants tending to her. She will survive this like our mother did and her mother before her. Why don't you come with me to the council room? Your advisors need you to discuss this years remaining winter's food stock until spring," Vlad asked to distract his friend as he got up from the floor.

Burt shook his head. "I do not want to leave. I need to be here with Lizzy. I want to see my pups as soon as they are born and scent them."

Vlad nodded his head in understanding. All new alpha parents are always unsettled when they are not with their mates during their delivery.

"We can have this meeting in the morning then. Goodnight your Grace, I wish you and my dear sister the best."

Burt lightly smiled and bid his friend goodbye as he hummed and went back to his pacing. Remley quickly came back with a bucket of hot water and rags soaked inside as she knocked on the door to be opened. Burt not being able to see anything, heard the screams of his mate and the midwives asking her to push again. The door closes again, all Burt could think of in that moment is, how in the world he is going to be able to survive when his mate is screaming in agony. After what seemed like long gruesome hours, did finally all the Betas midwives and servants come out of his chambers.

"What happened? How is she doing?" Burt immediately demanded as the physicians and servants bowed their heads.

"The Queen is very tired and needs rest your Grace. She needs rest to recover after labor," one of the physicians said dejectedly.

"But?" Burt asked feeling his chest tighten and his sense of time starting slow down as his heart starts thundering inside him.

"But, one pup did not make it," the physician said softly.

Burt swallowed the lump in his throat, his voice suddenly tight that he found difficulty to breathe.

"The pup was a stillborn, your Grace. It was already dead when it was delivered. There was nothing we could do about it."

Burt nodded his head, feeling a piece of him lost with his dead pup and unbearable sorrow mixed with pain and his anxiety.

"How many pups survived?" he choked out.

"The Queen only had two pups. Only one pup survived."

Burt nodded his head, rubbing his chest in hopes the pain he is feeling will magically go away. "You may go now. Have the servants clean up and then no one disturb us. Burn the stillborn and put it into a jar," Burt dismissed as he opened the door to his private chambers.

As soon as Burt walked in, the smell of a dead pup was the first scent he picked up. Looking at his bed chambers, he saw hot water with rags covered in blood. The clear water, now red. He looked at the table with a crib and saw a soft bundle covered in cloth. His stillborn pup. Burt felt tears in his eyes, as he stared at the dead pup, the smell of something dead getting stronger and a faint scent of an omega.

"I'm sorry," a choked whisper came out.

Burt turned around and saw his beautiful omega wife covered in sweat as she held their surviving pup. Tears were spilling out of her crystal blue eyes as she wept silently, not wanting to disturb her newborn from breastfeeding. The unpleasant smell emanating from his mate made Burt's nose burn, telling him that she's in distress. Burt quickly rushed to her side and laid on the bed putting one arm around her shoulders and the other on the arm that was holding their child.

"Hush," Burt whispered gently kissing her temple, his hand caressing her cheek. "You did amazing my love. Do not apologize for something nature did."

"I-I wanted to give you so many pups like a Queen should, but I failed. I failed at my responsibility as Queen, your mate, to produce litters of pups for you," Elizabeth cried out. Burt nuzzled her cheek with his nose, kissing away her tears, hopping his scent will soothe her aguish.

"You can still give me pups Lizzy. We can always try again during your next heat, but for now, let us only think of the positive. We have a pup!" Burt exclaimed in a joyful tone, as he leaned down to smell his newborn. An Alpha, "And not just any pup, but an Alpha! You have given me an heir for our kingdom. That is all that I asked. You did your job wonderfully Lizzy," Burt praised looking down at his child for the first time. A large pup for an alpha, and soft porcelain skin he got from Lizzy.

"Kurt," Elizabeth said quietly.

"Hm?" Burt hummed as he snapped out of his daze from looking at his first born pup.

"His name is Kurt. His Royal Highness Prince Kurt of House Hummel, Heir to the Arcturus Kingdom, First Born of Alpha Burt and Omega Elizabeth Hummel."

"That is our son's name?"

"Yes. I wanted him to have the same name as you but knew you would refuse," Elizabeth said caressing her son's soft cheek in her arms. Kurt stopped sucking on his mother's breast and nuzzled into her touch as he yawned and started to sleep.

"Prince Kurt of House Hummel is the perfect name for our son," Burt said with pride. "I am so proud of you."

Elizabeth smiled tiredly as she rested her head on Burt's shoulder, smelling his scent for comfort. Burt hummed in happiness as he rested his chin on her head looking at their son.

"Sleep Lizzy, you will need all of your strength once Kurt wakes up and demands to be fed."

Elizabeth nodded her head and closed her eyes, a smile on her lips as she dreamed of the future.

* * *

"Your Grace!" Came a sudden cry of hopelessness as the door to their bed chambers opened.

Burt groggy from being interrupted of sleep quickly got up as he looked at Lizzy who's just started to wake as Kurt started to cry from the loud noise.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?!" Burt demanded getting up from bed and going to Remley who dared to open the door without permission.

"I-I am so sorry your Grace, but we desperately need your help! The East Tower is burning down!" Remley cried in panic.

Burt eyes widen as he felt himself now fully awake.

"Burning?! My castle is burning down! Get all servants, guards, everyone to fetch all the buckets we have and fill them with water. Any bucket that is outside we can use the snow to throw it over the fire. I will be there momentarily," Burt ordered.

Remley nodded her head and rushed out of the bed chambers as Burt went back to Lizzy who has the look of confusion written all over her face.

"What's going on love? What is with the commotion?" Elizabeth said with a yawn as she hushed Kurt to be quiet.

"The East Tower is burning down and I need to be there to see that it goes out. I'll be back soon, continue to sleep, it won't take me long," Burt said dressing himself of his winter cloak and winter boots as he walked out closing the door behind him. Burt's alpha instincts were screaming at him to no leave his mate alone but knew that this is a serious issue. Burt quickly rushed outside of his castle to where bright light was shining and shouting were being made.

"If there is no water in a bucket then use the snow and throw it on!" yelled one of the Beta servants.

"Your Grace!" Vlad shouted as he ran up to Burt and looked at the burning tower wide eyed, "What in the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, but I don't like this feeling I am getting in my gut," Burt said grabbing a bucket and scooping it with snow as he threw it at the fire as Vlad copied his movements. It was not until the sun started to shine did the fire finally go out. All the servants and guards were panting as they all cheered at their accomplishments.

But Burt didn't feel the happiness he expected to feel, instead he felt pain. Pain all over his body. The pain felt like all of his muscles and limbs were being torn apart, to the point where his legs gave out on him and he fell to the ground panting at this unbearable pain. Burt felt like a part of his soul is being ripped in two and repeatedly stabbed.

"Your Grace?" Vlad asked kneeling next to Burt with tone concerned.

"W-what am I feeling?" Burt choked out clenching his hand at his shirt.

"What do you mean? Perhaps you're just tired from the lack of sleep?"

Burt shook his head. "No, I have never felt this feeling before. It feels like my body is being ripped in two. What is this pain that I am feeling?"

Vlad nodded his head and yelled for a servant to fetch their physicians, saying their King is in pain. Vlad put Burt's arm around his shoulder and lead decided to lead him to the medical room.

"No," Burt huffed in agony. "Take me to Lizzy. I need to be by her side."

Vlad nodded his head and help Burt walk all the way there. The closer to they got, the intense feeling of pain grow stronger. As they got closer to the door did they hear a pup crying.

"Kurt," Burt breathed out as he quickly tried to get into his bed chambers. Burt pushed the doors to open and was greeted with the sight of his mate, bleeding on their bed using her body to shield Kurt danger. Burt collapsed to the ground the pain he is feeling growing stronger by the minute until it was so unbearable he snapped.

"AHHHHH!" Burt screamed out of his lungs rushing to his mate only to touch her fating warm skin. Burt felt tears pour out of his eyes as he cradled his dead mate in his arms.

"Lizzy," Burt sobbed brushing away her chestnut hair her pale blue eyes staring at him dead. "Lizzy! No! Please be alive!" Burt screamed shaking her body forcefully hopping to shake her alive.

"WAKE UP LIZZY!" But demanded pressing her body against his, feeling a part of his soul die.

"Burt," Vlad said softly, "the physician is here."

The physician slowly walked up to Burt who snarled at him pressing his mate's body closer to him. Burt's body immediately released his Alpha pheromones telling everyone to not get any closer.

"Grand Duke Vlad, our King is going feral. We cannot get near him at all unless we want to die."

"Then get a wet nurse for our Prince. He needs our top priority as he is a pup with no omega mother. I will try to talk to the King to get him out of this feral," Vlad order as he stepped into the room with Burt growling at him.

"Burt," Vlad said calmly, "I need you to calm down. We need a physician to look at Lizzy. Please Burt, your Kingdom needs you right now. Think about your people, think about your son! He needs you now more than ever as he does not have a mother to raise him."

Something must have gotten through to Burt as he stopped growling.

"My son," Burt said. "I have a son. Lizzy had our son. His name is Kurt. An alpha, my heir."

Vlad nodded his head as he stepped closer to Burt until he was touching his shoulder. "Yes Burt, your son. Think about Kurt and try to calm your breathing. A wet nurse will be here shortly to feed him."

"Kurt doesn't need a wet nurse. Lizzy is right here to feed him, right Lizzy?" Burt asked kissing his mate's forehead.

* * *

The news of the Queen's death spread rapidly all over the Northern Kingdom in a few hours. Everyone mourned over her death and questioned as to who could do something this vile. Since the Queen's death, nobody has seen the King as he isolated himself in his study refusing to eat, sleep, and even seeing his son. The only thing the King demanded was to have a bottle of their finest wine be dropped off every hour. Everyone could understand why. He lost his mate, his love, his Queen, as did the rest of the North.

"Your Grace," Vlad said knocking on the door again to the king's study. "May I come in?"

"Enter," said a hallowed voice.

Vlad took a deep breath and entered the dank room. The room is dark and trashed, papers, books, paintings were destroyed. Even the windows were being covered by thick curtains.

"What did you find?" Burt asked from his seat not glancing at Vlad.

Vlad turned his head to see his best friend look awful. His clothing covered in the smell of alcohol, his hair unkempt, and dark bags appear under his eyes. The smell of something soul, a stench in the room, as there were empty wine bottles everywhere.

"Something I wished to have never found out. The physician said a dagger was the weapon used that killed Lizzy. She suffered from multiple stab wounds to the heart," Vlad answered quietly.

"What did the dagger look like?" Burt asked in a slurred voice as poured himself another glass of wine and gulping it down only to pour himself another glass.

"It is a dagger from the Southern Kingdom," Vlad said in a bitter tone. "A dagger with the Anderson House sigil. King Victoria must have ordered an assassin to kill Lizzy, Burt. She declaring war on our kingdom."

"No," Burt said anger in his voice. "Not unless I strike the first move. I want 500 men ready to prepare for war as soon as possible. They are going to destroy the border between the North and South. I will have my vengeance against House Anderson. Send word to all of my allies to help me in this war. Tell them what we have found out. Tell the whole kingdom that the South has declared war on us!"

Vlad nodded his head.

"Yes, your Grace," Vlad said bowing his head and left to issue the order.

* * *

"Did you do as I asked."

"Yes," Remley said nodding her head sobbing. "Please don't do this. Please! I did as you told me to! Don't make me do this! I don't want to die!"

The shadow standing in front of her grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh, but I'm afraid you have to. After all you did stab the Queen to death. It's only fair to commit suicide for your sins."

"But y-you told me to! Please I really don't want to die," Remley cried out staring at the shining metal.

Remley looked at the cloaked person in front of her. A raven mask staring down at her with glee.

" **Kill yourself**."

Remley ran the dagger through her throat, her mouth coughing out blood as her hands pulled the dagger out only to push it back in a new area of her throat until her body falling to the ground, blood pouring out of her.

"My good little Remley. It was fun playing with you because you were so obedient, perhaps too obedient," The laughing raven masked figure said walking over the dead body.

"Finally, another war begins."

* * *

_Southern Kingdom Castle_

"Mummy, why do birds fly?" a young four-year-old alpha Cooper asked as he pointed to the birds outside. The birds were freely flapping their wings as they bathed in the warm sun. The fountain in the royal garden poured out crystal water as other animals freely drink from it. The young prince ran to his mummy, his bare feet clapping on the rocks of the patio, the trees blocking out the sun's light along with a canopy tent.

The Southern Omega Queen Alana smiled at her young son and as she put her book down. She picked up her son and plopped him right onto her lap and butterfly kissed his cheek.

"Well, birds have wings that are so strong they can support themselves to fly into the sky." Queen Alana said hugging her son as she too looked at the blue sky to see birds flying around.

The light breeze came through, gently brushing against their silk clothes as a pair of heels came clicking behind them. Cooper whipped his head and grinned as he jumped off his mummy's lap.

"Mother!" he shouted arms waving wildly. Cooper started to run, his short legs not carrying him as far with each step, but he made up for it with energy and enthusiasm.

Alana also got up from her seat and turned around to greet her mate and king. She smiled lovingly as she watched the interaction between them.

"My darling boy!" cheered the Her Royal Highness King Alpha Victoria of Canopus the South Kingdom as she picked up her first born and heir and spins him around before hugging him.

"How is my young prince doing?" Victoria asked kissing his cheek.

Cooper giggled at her kisses and said he's been missing her presence. Victoria put Cooper down as she went to greet her mate with a light kiss on the lips and looped her arm around her waist.

"And how is my mate and Queen doing?" Victoria asked in a gentle voice kissing Alana's ear.

Alana blushed, her caramel skin turning a pink color.

"I've been well, your Grace. Answering many of Cooper's question as best as I can, but I too have been missing your company," Alana admitted truthfully hugging her mate as she smelled Victoria's scent. Her alpha's scent.

Victoria hummed in agreement letting her mate scent her as she did the same. The smell of roses reached her nose and she licked her bite mark on Alana's scent gland causing her to shiver.

"Victoria," Alana said quietly, "give your attention to Cooper. He's been missing you a lot ever since you have decided to travel in search for a mate for him. He hasn't seen you in four months."

Victoria sighed in agreement kissing her mate one last time before giving her full attention on Cooper as she chased him through the corridors of their palace playing their little games. Victoria and Cooper played for hours on end through the whole castle as Alana went back to her book with midday tea and sweets.

"Mummy!" Cooper yelled as he ran to her and hid under her silk chiffon dress.

"Cooper! What on Earth do you think you are doing?" Alana asked trying to get him out from her dress.

"Mother says I have to have a bath as punishment for scaring the cooks. I hate baths and so I'm hiding from her," Cooper said loudly.

"Cooper, as the heir of this kingdom you need to accept your punishment for what you have done. It's not nice to scare people. After your bath, you will go down to the kitchen and apologize," Alana scolded finally being able to get her son out from under her dress

"But I don't want a bath!" Cooper protested stomping one of his feet in the process.

"Cooper," Alana said as she realized just how dirty he now looks with dirt on his shirt and face, "you need to be clean before supper."

"I don't want to!"

"Listen to her Cooper or otherwise you won't get sweets tonight!" Victoria said as she finally made her appearance.

"But that's not fair!" Cooper wined.

"Well if you stop complaining and do it right now, you will get sweets," Victoria said. "Now go to your nursemaid. She will already have a bath ready for you."

Cooper hmphed and stomped his bare feet all the way to his room where his nursemaid already had a bath ready for him.

"You always know how to get through to him," Alana said as she lightly laughed at Cooper's behavior.

"Well I was like that as a child too. My father used to always do that to me as well," Victoria said taking a seat on the pillowed and blacked bench.

"I love hearing your childhood stories," Alana said sitting next to her mate as she pulled her into her arms as they watched the sun slowly set, coloring the sky with beautiful colors.

"Why?" Victoria asked intrigued.

"It makes me wonder how you became to be who you are now."

Victoria smiled and kissed her mate's head nuzzling her temple with her lips and then kissing her again.

"I found a pup for Cooper to be betrothed to," Victoria said quietly.

Alana looked up and lightly kissed Victoria's chin.

"Oh, really? Who is it?"

"First born Princess Omega Miranda of House Rigel in the Western region. Her father, Marquess Alpha Peirce, has agreed to let her be betrothed to Cooper," Victoria murmured.

"You do not seem pleased with the arrangement," Alana noticed the tone in her alpha's voice.

"Peirce is a hard man to like. He is cocky, arrogant and a pain in my royal ass. However, his family had been loyal to mine for centuries, ever since the first war that has started between the Anderson House and the Hummel House. The Rigel House had never been bonded to our House, so to ensure they will continue to help us, I will let their Omega daughter bond with Cooper as a 'thank you' gift for the years of service they have done. His mate Harriet is very kind, and Miranda is also a sweetheart, though she is only five months old."

Alana nodded, not liking how royal families use bonding as a political way to trap a house for gaining power. Victoria smelled a sour scent off of Alana knowing that her mate dislike the idea.

"I know you're not fond of this, but it's politics. To ensure that House Rigel will now help us, I have to let them in by having their daughter be betrothed to Cooper. We have agreed that they will be one of our sources of food supplies, lumber and metal. They do not ask for anything to trade other than our silk and access to our seas trading routes. We have also agreed that once Miranda turns ten years old she will spend her winters with us so that she and Cooper can form a strong relationship before they are bonded."

"I know that it is all for politics, but I just wish that he married for love not for his duty to his house! I wish for him to find someone like how we found each other! I want him to be happy," Alana sadly sighed rubbing her face with her hands.

"I know. But as the King of the Canopus, sacrifices must be made. The South has not been in war with the North for fifteen years and my choice not to bond with a noble, I need to reinsure our strongest allies. I do not regret my decision of having you as my mate, my Queen. Never in a million years, but because of my decision to bond with a commoner, a servant with no name no less – sorry – the Anderson House has lost many allies because of that. And House Rgiel used to be our strongest supporter. I know it sounds selfish, but it is my only choice," Victoria said looking at her sad mate.

"I know. And I accept it, but it does not mean I have to like it," Alana said getting up as she stepped out of Victoria's arms. Her long curly black hair braided half up and decorated with gold pins and thin chains with white pearls. She is stunning especially with her alluring blue eyes.

Victoria felt her heart skip a beat at her mate's natural beauty and felt like a teenager again ever since she first met her. Victoria got up and walked over to Alana and wrapped her arms around her waist, her light brown hair pinned into a high bun where her crown is settled on.

"Let this conversation be talked about more tomorrow. I think we need a night of good food and wine before I fuck you with such pleasure that you scream for me to stop," Victoria smirked when she saw Alana's cheeks get red again. Victoria moved one of her hand from Alana's waist up to cup one of her breasts as the other traveled to her core.

"Victoria," Alana gasped gripping her arms as she melted into her mate's touch.

"Hm?" Victoria hummed as she squeezed one breast and cupped her pussy.

"N-not in public. People will see," Alana moaned as Victoria tease with her clit, already feeling her fingers get wet.

"So, let them see. Let them see how beautiful my mate is and how you are all mine," Victoria said pushing Alana's hair away from her neck with her nose to suck on her bite mark.

Alana gasped again moving her head to bare her neck, withering at her alpha's touch as she leaned back for support knowing her legs won't be able to support her.

"Please, can't we do this after supper? I really do not want people to see," Alana whimpered, rubbing herself on her mate.

"Are you sure?" Victoria asked her hand going underneath the red silk dress and pinching a nipple. Victoria licked the bond bite again as her other hand continued to play with Alana's clit until she bit down hard her bond bite, tasting blood.

"Ah!" Alana moaned feeling an orgasm rush through her body, her pussy clenching on nothing but air. Victoria smirked as she saw how flushed Alana looked now panting with need.

"Victoria," Alana spoke turning her head slightly to look at her mate, her eyes hazed with lust. Seeing her mate with that look, made her cock fully hard and her heart fluttering again.

"Absolutely beautiful," Victoria said licking the bite clean from Alana's neck.

"Alpha," Alana whispered rubbing herself against Victoria's hardness wanting her mate to take her.

"Yes, I know mate. I know," Victoria said removing her hands from Alana's breast and clit to the tie of her dress to pull it loose, until an unwanted scent disturbed her. A Beta.

"Um, your Grace?" a voice interrupted them from the corridor.

Alana squeaked in surprise and dove into the cushioned bench to hide herself under a pillow. Victoria growled at having been interrupted and turned around annoyed.

"What?" she asked demanded.

"We have received a message from a soldier from the Northern border. The rider says, 'the North has taken the wall', your Grace," The Beta said with a slight tremor.

Victoria's heart stopped. Stunned.

"What?" she asked again in disbelief.

"The Northern Kingdom is declaring war on us, your Grace. They have control over the wall. King Burt has sent an estimate of 30,000 men and will probably be sending more," The beta repeated.

Victoria felt her whole entire body froze. A war. Another fucking war with the North. Fifteen years of peace and a war has finally broke loose. Victoria felt fear inside of her. The last war with the North ended when she was 14 years old, and it was the worst war the South has ever faced. Now at 29 years old, Victoria will finally have to face Burt, who she has not seen since she was 15. Burt isn't much older than herself, about 3 years older than her.

Finally snapping out of her thoughts, Victoria cleared her throat and nodded trying her best to compose herself as the strong Alpha King she is.

"Yes, I see. Gather my all of my advisors and announce that we have a war meeting in the council room," Victoria said with all the might she had.

The Beta messenger nodded his head and left to follow his orders.

"Victoria?" Alana asked getting up to touch Victoria's cheek. Victoria pressed her face into Alana's palm and wrapped her arms around Alana to hug her, needing her mate's scent to calm her down.

"I'm afraid," she whispered.

Alana understanding her mate is upset and fearful right now wrapped her arms around to try to soothe her.

"Why are you afraid?"

"Never in my life had I been in a situation like this. I have never been at war this threatening before. I have always heard stories of our House's history, but never thought that I would actually be the one to issue orders. I do not know what to do. All I know how to do is negotiations, not war strategies," Victoria admitted.

Alana lightly smiled and petted her mate's back.

"And that is why you have war meetings with your advisors. They have been through this before and will guide you. With your skill at negotiating you can use that against the North. You did not earn the reputation of King of Negotiations for nothing. Go to your war meeting and let your advisors know just how strong you are. You are King Alpha Victoria of House Anderson, Cooper's mother and my Alpha," Alana encouraged as she kissed her mate's lips.

"Thank you." Victoria said kissing her back.

Victoria took a deep breathe in and turned around to walk.

"Don't let anyone know about this yet, especially Cooper," Victoria whispered her head looking forward.

"Of course, your Grace," Alana said bowing to Victoria.

* * *

Once Victoria entered the council, her advisors were already roaring with disbelief.

"Is it true your Grace?! Are we really at war with the North again?!"

"Yes, it is very much true. But before we start to talk about strategies, I want to know the reason why King Alpha Burt of House Hummel starts now to declare war on us? My Lord of Message do you know the reason as to why the North declares war on us after fifteen years of peace?"

"I believe I do your Grace. One of my messengers, a decedent of a loyal servant family that has served my House for years ever since the first war, is servant of House Hummel. She sent me a letter a few hours ago, saying that three nights ago Northern Queen Omega Elizabeth of House Wadleigh was murdered with a dagger that supposedly belongs to your House."

Victoria's golden eyes widen in shock.

"What?!" she yelled flabbergasted, walking right in front of her advisors at their round table.

"A dagger from my house?! How in the Heavens did a dagger from my house end up in the North?!" Victoria asked.

"Apparently, the North believes you sent an assassin to kill Queen Elizabeth as a means to declare war on them. Queen Elizabeth was also delivering pups as well, however, one was a stillborn while the other lives. The prince that was born is called Kurt, an Alpha and King Burt's heir," said the Lord of Message.

"This is ludicrous! Just how stupid is Burt for even believing that I would want to declare war on them?! I need to write a letter to him to tell him that whatever he believes is not true," Victoria said pacing the floor. "I do not want to do anything rash. If he does not believe me then we have no choice but to fight as well. Gather crows and send word to our allies that we are now at war again."

"Might I be honest, you Grace?" asked Victoria's Right Hand Advisor Beta Charles of House Frigg.

"And what do you propose?"

"That you have at least 50,000 soldiers ready in preparation of war. I do not know what it is like to feel a broken bond and from what I witness in my lifetime is that King Burt will not listen to reason. His mind is very unstable with the loss of his mate, and so his moves will be rash and unpredictable. Reason will not get through a feral Alpha. So, I highly suggest you have soldiers already prepared for war since King Burt will probably have soldiers stationed at the wall at this point, we can never be too careful," Charles suggested.

"But I will have a letter written explaining that I did not send an assassin to kill Elizabeth. Vlad should defend me as he knows that I love her. They are my kin!" Victoria snapped angrily.

"They may be your kin, your Grace, but that does not mean they will believe you. Siblings are far _closer_ than second cousins. You _cannot_ negotiate with an Alpha who does not think rationally, especially in a situation like Burt where he has lost his mate. Your Grace, I beg you to think this clearly. What if King Burt refuses to listen to your reasons and sends his soldiers here? We will not be ready in time to have preparations made," Charles explained.

Victoria bit her lip, her heart still not slowing down.

"I know what I am doing," She lied.

The tone in her voice told the rest of Victoria's advisors they were dismissed as they all nodded their heads and stood up to bow before they left, except for her Right Hand who stayed seated where he was.

"I don't know what I am doing," Victoria admitted needing a glass of wine right now and her mate.

"I know, which I why I am here to help you and guide you through this,"

"Thank you, Charles," Victoria said sighing.

Charles smiled lightly at her.

"I am so grateful I chose you to be my Right Hand Advisor than another Alpha," Victoria confessed.

"Why is that?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because you think logically, rationally and actually use your damn brain rather than your cock! I mean the other advisor my father had in mind was a fucking moron. A shitty Alpha prick who just cared about power and sex, but you, you are so different because you're a Beta. A Beta who isn't affected by the sweet scents of Omegas or the intimidating pheromones of Alphas."

Charles laughed lightly at Victoria's complement.

"Thank you," he said. "It means a lot that you think that highly of me."

"Prepare the 50,000 soldiers for war and I will write my, as you so-called- useless letter of negotiation," Victoria said with a smirk.

Charles smirked as well and stood up and bowed his head.

"Your wish is my command, your Grace," he said and left the council room.

Victoria got up to get paper, quill and ink and sat back down as she wrote her letter as best as she could, rereading everything to make sure it was perfect and that her message got through to Burt. After writing the letter, she sealed it with wax and then stamped it of her House sigil, a Dove. Victoria sighed and prayed for her letter to get through Burt in hopes there would be no war.

Victoria got up from her seat and walked across the room where a crow was waiting for her. She strapped the letter to the ankle of the crow and carried it to the open window.

"Go to the northern castle," She whispered to the crow and through it up in the air, watching it flap its wings to fly North.

"Burt you are truly a foolish King."

* * *

_Northern Castle War Room_

_16 years later_

Burt stared at the map laid scattered across his war table and then the letter right next to his hand, a red wax seal stamped with a sigil of a peacock.

It cannot be true. It just couldn't be true.

No.

Everything was perfect. The planes, the coordination's, the strategy, everything.

But here Burt is, staring at his scattered house sigil soldier pieces as the peacock pieces were perfectly in line with one another. In sync.

There is no way in the Heavens that the outcome has come to this.

He lost.

He lost the damn war to Victoria.

The North lost to the South.

King Alpha Burt of House Hummel lost to King Alpha Victoria of House Anderson.

Burt looked at the letter right next to his hand. A letter Victoria wrote. Burt picked up the letter to read it again for the fourth time. Hopping that each time it would not be true.

_Northern King Alpha Burt of House Hummel,  
_

_You have lost this war. Surrender now and this will end peacefully. You do not have the number of soldiers to continue fighting me. I won.  
_

_Instead of trying to settle for peace like our houses have done in the past, I propose a new arrangement to ensure that our houses will never fight again. I do not know if you have heard, but my mate and Queen has given birth to our new son three years ago. An omega boy. My proposal is to have a marriage alliance between your first born and heir to the Northern Kingdom, His Royal Highness Prince Alpha Kurt, to my second born, His Highness Prince Omega Blaine.  
  
_ _If you do not agree with my proposal than I will have no choice but to take the Northern Kingdom and claim it as my own. What I want as the victor of this war is peace for all eternity between our houses after centuries of fighting. Choose wisely this time Burt, accept my proposal and you shall still have the North Kingdom to rule over until your son is of age and bonded with my son, or I will take what I have won and banish you and all of your nobles to the wasteland in the East. Do not test me Burt. For I have told you in the past so many times that I did not kill Lizzy.  
  
_ _Send me a message soon of your decision. I wait upon your answer._

_King of Canopus Alpha Victoria of House Anderson, First Born of Alpha Edward and Omega Caroline of House Anderson, King of Negotiations of all the Kingdoms, Former Right Hand Advisor for previous King Alpha Edward of House Anderson_

"What do you plan to do your Grace?" asked the Lord of Message with concern.

Burt shook his head, waving his hand in the hair, dismissing his advisors to leave as he needed to think carefully of this decision.

"Your Gra-"

"That includes you too Vlad. Leave," Burt sternly said going to his desk to sit down as he poured himself a glass of wine.

Burt drowned himself in the pitcher until it was empty, thinking of what he really is going to do. He got up from his seat and walked out of the room going to find his son to tell him the news. It wasn't that hard to find Kurt, he is usually in the gardens practicing with his new sword with a crowd of people watching. Like all new nobility Alpha's they must learn how to fight. When entering the gardens as the warm summer sun shined on Burt and he saw his son sparing with his teacher, swinging his sword awkwardly and getting used to the weight as he easily dodged his teacher's attack. Burt turned his head to see Beta servants waiting with goblets of water and fruit, rags and a physician nearby. Burt also heard the gasp of the audience of noble's Omegas children.

"Kurt," Burt addressed his eleven-year old son.

The teacher immediately stopped fighting, sheathing his sword and bowing at the presence of the King.

"Your Grace," he said raising from his bow.

"Leave us. I need to talk to my son," Burt ordered, watching the teacher leave as well as the servants and the audience.

Once they were completely gone, Burt sat down on the chair and gestured for Kurt to sit as well. Kurt grabbing a cup of water chugged it down as he sat.

"What is so important that you had to interrupt me in my sparing lessons father?" Kurt asked, popping a grape in his mouth.

Burt signed looking away. He could never look at Kurt for a long period of time because he looks so much like Lizzy. The chestnut hair, the clear crystal eyes, and snowy skin. It sometimes was all too much for Burt to take in without the pain of his chest hurting.

"It's about the war Kurt," Burt said getting Kurt's full attention.

"What happened? Did we win?"

Burt signed melancholy.

"No," he whispered, "we lost. King Victoria has given me a proposal though. A proposal I did not even know was possible."

"What kind of proposal?"

"A marriage alliance."

Kurt eyes widen. Shocked.

"Marriage?!" he yelled jumping out of his seat. "Is she mad?! I cannot marry her son! He's an Alpha!"

"Calm down Kurt," Burt ordered seeing his son nostrils flair, but followed his order. "She sent a letter saying her mate has given birth to another son–"

"But I don't want to marry! A Southern no less!"

Burt sighed again.

"King Victoria's second child is an male Omega."

Kurt stayed silent, his mind trying to process what exactly his father is trying to say.

"You're aren't asking for my permission to agree with this marriage aren't you?"

Burt signed again seeing his son's look dejected.

"And if I don't agree?"

"She takes over our kingdom and we and every single noble person and their families will get banished to the wastelands in the East."

"Why? Why is she doing this? What is the whole point in me getting married to her son?" Kurt asked not making any sense of it.

"King Victoria believes that it will ensure peace for eternity between our houses," Burt answered.

Kurt scoffed at the idea. Yeah right. There will never be peace between the North and South.

"So, what if she has a son who's an Omega?" Kurt asked sardonically.

"Kurt," Burt said, "Omega males are very rare in this world. They are just as rare as an Alpha Apex if not rarer. If our house had an Omega male, then we will not only have more Alpha heirs, but possibly another Omega male and if myths are true, we may even be able to be blessed with an Alpha Apex. What Victoria offered us is to have you bond with her son for peace. It means that we can still keep the North as our kingdom and get an Omega male."

"I don't have a say in this do I?" Kurt asked realizing the real meaning behind his father's words.

Burt shook his head.

"I wanted to tell you in private rather than in the presence of our advisors."

Kurt scoffed again. Of course, the damn South would do this. Seal his future with a marriage alliance to their second son who's an Omega. Growing up in the North during a war, Kurt has realized in his fifteen years of living every single problem he has ever had is because of the Southern kingdom. The death of his mother, his father's alcoholism, never getting his father's love and attention because of the fucking war, never knowing what it is like to have parents, the pressure of growing up faster in order to be the new King of the North and now his choice to who he can marry. He won't even have the choice to find someone to love and spend the rest of his life with them, to bond with them.

Damn the South.

Damn Victoria and her mate.

Damn his future betrothed for taking his freedom to choose who he can marry and bond with.

Kurt gritted his teeth in anger, grabbing his sword and yelling at his teacher to go another round needing to get some of the anger out of his hot blood. The hatred he feels about the South burns hot in his blood.

* * *

_Southern Kingdom Throne Room_

"Prince Kurt can ruin your son Mother! Blaine will never be the same if he is to be bonded with someone who hates him, in a kingdom who hates him no less! If you seal the deal with the Northern Kingdom then you are essentially making Blaine a hostage to the North. I know Kurt. I've heard rumors about him and how much he hates the South. Do not do this, mother. We both know that Blaine will grow to be a very sensitive boy, especially for a male Omega. Please break off this engagement," Cooper pleaded to his mother.

"Cooper, that is enough," Victoria said dismissing her son.

"Like hell it is! Are you even aware of the future possibilities of what will happen to Blaine? Do you even care for him to try and save him or is it just because he's an Omega? Mummy, please do not let her do this." Cooper pleaded looking at his mummy, knowing full well about how she feels about her newborn pup who isn't even a year old.

Victoria sighed. She knew Cooper would act like this, protective over his younger brother.

"In life Cooper, you will be confronted with things that you do not want to do. You are my heir, my first born, and in the future you will rule this Canopus and will learn that sacrifices must be made. I know that I am essentially giving Blaine up as a hostage to the north, but if that prevents anymore wars from happening between our house and the Hummel house then so be it. I would rather sacrifice my own son's life than to sacrifice hundreds and thousands of my countrymen's life all for some silly war. I know as a mother I sound cruel, but as a King, I am making the right choice to spare my people, _our_ people, from continuing a war that my father, his father, and even his father, fought so hard to end only to have it continue with the small window of peace. This is not about family, but about politics and how to stop wars from happening ever again where spouses do not become widows, where children do not become orphans, and soldiers die for nothing. As a future king Cooper, you must learn how to prevent future wars from happening," Victoria said coldly at her son, her sharp golden eyes staring right back at his blue eyes.

Cooper looked over at his mummy and pleaded with her to help save her son's life as well.

"Listen to your King Cooper. She knows what she is doing. Do not doubt her," Alana said softly as she stared imploring at her son to drop this conversation.

Cooper scoffed in anger. "Well, you've just signed your son's death bed."

"Cooper!" Victoria yelled smelling a very pungent smell from her mate.

Cooper stormed out of the throne room taking Miranda's wrist and gently leading her out, needing her scent to calm him down. Though they are still betrothed, with Miranda not having her first heat yet, the smell of an Omega woman maturing will calm Cooper's Alpha instinct knowing his future mate is with him.

 _How could she?_ Cooper thought storming out of the throne room, his grip on Miranda's hand tightening. _How could she do this to her own son?! Doesn't she understand the dire situation Blaine is going to be in when he gets older? Omegas have sensitive personalities, they cannot handle harsh situations without breaking. We don't know much about the biology of omegas since society does not deem them to be humans other than prizes to be won or objects to use for pleasure. But what everyone knows is under a certain amount of stress, Omegas minds start to fall and they break never able to come back to who they were. And since Blaine is a male Omega we don't know how sensitive he is going to be or how easily he can break. The North would use this to their advantage, testing the limits until Blaine truly does break._

"Cooper," Miranda said softy trying to release his hold on her wrist.

"She sold him," Cooper whispered releasing his Alpha pheromones. "She fucking sold him, Miranda!"

Miranda gasped in fear feeling her chest tighten, her legs collapsing to the ground. She couldn't breathe.

"Shit," Cooper yelled kneeling right next to her. "I'm sorry, so sorry for scaring you. I need you to stay calm and breathe. Look at me okay?"

Cooper cupped her smooth bronze skin having her earthy green eyes look at him. She gulped as she tried to breathe.

"Just look at me okay? Just look at me and follow my breathing patterns. I'm right here, I'm right here. I'll never leave your side," Cooper whispered seeing Miranda calm down from his Alpha pheromones attack.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lose control like that," Cooper said bringing Miranda into his arms, her head resting on his chest as they sat in the corridors alone.

Miranda nodded her head, her ear listening to the beat of her betrothed's heart.

"I understand why you lost control," Miranda said playing with the hem of Cooper's shirt. "It's understandable. Blaine is the first Omega male in your houses bloodline and he's your younger brother. It's natural for you to be protective of him."

Cooper smiled kissing her head knowing she's now calm.

"I don't want him to break Miranda. I don't want to see him grow up beautifully with happiness and love only to have it all crash down. I wish society will change these fucking rules about Omegas."

"So why don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Cooper asked.

"Change the rules of society and let them see just how valuable and human Omegas really are. I can help you," Miranda said lifting her head from Cooper's chest and smiling a loving smile at him.

Cooper felt his heart lift at her words.

"Thank you," he said caressing her wavy brown hair. "You do know how much I love you right?"

Miranda giggled, patting Cooper on the arm as she rose from her seat.

"You could say it more often," she teased and began to walk to the gardens with Cooper right beside her, holding her hand.

* * *

Victoria sighed tiredly and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. She felt soft, gentle hands cup her cheek and opened her eyes to see the soft beautiful alluring blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," Victoria said nuzzling into her mate's hand, kissing the palms.

Alana shook her head and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Don't be. You are saving hundreds of thousands of lives from being killed and a continuing war, securing peace between both kingdoms for future generations."

"But in the end, I'll essentially end up committing filicide," Victoria mumbled disdainfully.

"But we both knew that this would happen to Blaine eventually."

"Yes, but I would have done interviews and background checks and more to secure an Alpha who is worthy of our son, like how I did for Cooper. Not some prissy brat who hates the South with a burning passion for a murder we had nothing to do with. I swear Burt is just an absolute idiot for not believing me," Victoria huffed annoyed.

"I know but be grateful that the war has finally ended. You've done spectacular. I'm so proud of you," Alana said butterfly kissing Victoria's cheek.

Victoria leaned into her Alana's kisses, her presence calming her anxiety and sorrow.

"The war has not ended yet. I'm still waiting for the letter."

"You've given Burt a very tempting offer," Alana said releasing her touch. "Not only is he going to keep the North, but he will have an Omega male in his families' bloodline and his son will have a mate too."

"Alana," Victoria whispered reaching out to touch her, but Alana pulled away.

"I need to check up on Blaine. I want to spend as much time with him as I still can before he leaves for good. Excuse my presence, Your Grace," Alana said bowing to Victoria and walked down the stairs, rushing to her newborn pup.

Victoria gripped the arms of her throne. She wants to scream. She wants to destroy something, anything to get this anger and self-hatred out of her. What does she get from selling her son to the North? Her mate's sadness and possibly resentment, her eldest son's hostile disapproval, the North having her son as a hostage to abuse, Burt remaining to keep his kingdom, his son getting an Omega male as a mate and possibly children who are also an Omega male, and herself blame and hatred as to what kind of father is she for doing something this cruel to her son? And out of all of this, what does Victoria get? Peace. Fucking peace is all she gets for the sacrifices she has to make.

Victoria laughed at herself.

They say fight for peace…but what is that?

Damn the North to the abyss of Hell.

"Your Grace," a messenger said walking into the throne room.

Victoria raised her eyebrow giving the messenger a look as to what she has for him.

"We just received a letter from the North. King Burt has written you a letter," she said as she walked up the steps to hand Victoria the letter.

Victoria took the letter out of her hand and looked at the sigil. A Direwolf. Burt has finally replied to her letter.

Victoria broke the seal off to read, gesturing for the messenger to leave.

_King Alpha Victoria of House Anderson,_

_Upon reading your letter of negotiation of what you have proposed, I am writing to accept your offer. Though this is not what I would have expected of you have in mind for winning the war, having your Omega son marry and bond into my House would be my honor._

_Northern King Alpha Burt of House Hummel, First Born of Alpha Jay and Omega Sofia of House Hummel, Former Right Hand Advisor for the previous King Alpha Jay of House Hummel_

Victoria growled in anger. She knew the true words behind Burt's message. He's basically saying how he may have lost this war, but now he will have her son to torture to his whims along with all of the North. Blaine will be a hostage for the North to do as they like. After all omega's do not have power in society. They have always been viewed as objects to bear heirs for royal and noble families. Nothing more and nothing less than being a broodmare.

Victoria wanted to cry at what she's about to do. She grabbed a fresh piece of paper and took her quill in her hand and begin writing her letter of negotiation sealing her son's fate.


	2. Sacrifices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Act II. Act I is very short and an introduction to the story, where Act II will begin the story and plot will begin to move.
> 
> Warning: light F/F smut

_Southern Kingdom Castle_

"Mummy, why do birds fly?" a young four-year-old alpha Cooper asked as he pointed to the birds outside. The birds were freely flapping their wings as they bathed in the warm sun. The fountain in the royal garden poured out crystal water as other animals freely drink from it. The young prince ran to his mummy, his bare feet clapping on the rocks of the patio, the trees blocking out the sun's light along with a canopy tent.

The Southern Omega Queen Alana smiled at her young son and as she put her book down. She picked up her son and plopped him right onto her lap and butterfly kissed his cheek.

"Well, birds have wings and that are so strong they can support themselves to fly into the sky." Queen Alana said hugging her son as she too looked at the blue sky to see birds flying around.

The light breeze came through, gently brushing against their silk clothes as a pair of heels came clicking behind them. Cooper whipped his head and grinned as he jumped off his mummy's lap.

"Mother!" he shouted arms waving wildly. Cooper started to run, his short legs not carrying him as far with each step, but he made up for it with energy and enthusiasm.

Alana also got up from her seat and turned around to greet her mate and king. She smiled lovingly as she watched the interaction between them.

"My darling boy!" King Alpha Victoria of the South Kingdom said cheerly as she picked up her first born and heir and spins him around before hugging him.

"How is my young prince doing?" Victoria asked kissing his cheek.

Cooper giggled at her kisses and said he's been missing her presence. Victoria put Cooper down as she went to greet her mate with a light kiss on the lips and looped her arm around her waist.

"And how is my mate and Queen doing?" Victoria asked in a gentle voice kissing Alana's ear.

Alana blushed, her caramel skin turning a pink color.

"I've been well, your Grace. Answering many of Cooper's question as best as I can, but I too have been missing your company." Alana admitted truthfully hugging her mate as she smelled Victoria's scent. Her alpha's scent.

Victoria hummed in agreement letting her mate scent her as she did the same. The smell of roses reached her nose and she licked her bite mark on Alana's scent gland causing her to shiver.

"Victoria," Alana said quietly, "give your attention to Cooper. He's been missing you a lot ever since you have decided to travel in search for a mate for him. He hasn't seen you in four months."

Victoria sighed in agreement kissing her mate one last time before giving her full attention on Cooper as she chased him through the corridors of their palace playing their little games. Victoria and Cooper played for hours on end through the whole castle as Alana went back to her book and midday tea and sweets.

"Mummy!" Cooper yelled as he ran to her and hid under her silk red dress.

"Cooper! What on Earth do you think you are doing?" Alana asked trying to get him out from her dress.

"Mother says I have to have a bath as punishment for scaring the cooks. I hate baths and so I'm hiding from her." Cooper said loudly.

"Cooper, as the heir of this kingdom you need to accept your punishment for what you have done. It's not nice to scare people. After your bath, you will go down to the kitchen and apologize." Alana scolded, finally being able to get her son out from under her dress

"But I don't want a bath!" Cooper protested stomping one of his feet in the process.

"Cooper," Alana said as she realized just how dirty he now looks with dirt on his shirt and face, "you need to be clean before supper."

"I don't want to!"

"Listen to her Cooper or otherwise you won't get dessert tonight!" Victoria said as she finally made her appearance.

"But that's not fair!" Cooper wined.

"Well if you stop complaining and do it right now, you will get dessert," Victoria said, "now go to your nanny. She will already have a bath ready for you."

Cooper hmphed and stomped his bare feet all the way to his room where his nanny did have a bath ready for him.

"You always know how to get through to him." Alana said as she lightly laughed at Cooper's behavior.

"Well I was like that as a child too. My father used to always do that to me as well." Victoria said taking a seat on the pillowed and blacked bench.

"I love hearing your childhood stories." Alana said sitting next to her mate as she pulled her into her arms as they watched the sun slowly set coloring the sky with beautiful colors.

"Why?" Victoria asked intrigued.

"It makes me wonder how you became to be who you are now."

Victoria smiled and kissed her wife's head nuzzling her temple with her lips and then kissing her again.

"I found a pup for Cooper to be betrothed to." Victoria said quietly.

Alana looked up and lightly kissed Victoria's chin.

"Oh, really? Who is it?"

"First born Princess Omega Miranda of House Williams in the Western region. Her father, Marquess Alpha Peirce, has agreed to let her be betrothed to Cooper." Victoria murmured.

"You do not seem pleased with the arrangement." Alana noticed the tone in her alpha's voice.

"Peirce is a hard man to like. He is cocky, arrogant and a pain in the royal ass. However, his family had been loyal to mine for centuries ever since the first war that has started between the Anderson House and the Hummel House. The Williams House had never been bonded to our House, so to ensure they will continue to help us, I will let their daughter bond with Cooper as a 'thank you' gift for the years of service they have done. His mate Harriet is very kind, and Miranda is also a sweetheart, though she is only five months old."

Alana nodded, not liking how royal families use bonding as a political way to trap a house for power. Victoria smelled a sour scent off of Alana knowing that her mate dislikes the idea.

"I know you not fond of this, but it's politics. To ensure that House Williams will now help us, I have to let them in by having their daughter be betrothed to Cooper. We have agreed that they will be one of our sources of food supplies, lumber and metal. They do not ask for anything to trade other than our silk and gold. We have also agreed that once Miranda turns ten-years-old she will spend her winters with us so that she and Cooper can form a strong relationship before they are bonded."

"I know that it is all for politics, but I just wish that he married for love not for his house! I wish for him to find someone like how we found each other! I want him to be happy." Alana sadly sighed rubbing her face with her hands.

"I know. But as a King of the Southern Kingdom, sacrifices must be made. The South has not been in war with the Hummel's for fifteen years and my choice not to bond with a noble, I need to reinsure our strongest allies. I do not regret my decision of having you as my mate, my Queen. Never in a million years, but because of my decision to bond with a commoner, a servant with no name no less – sorry – the Anderson House has lost many allies because of that. And House Williams used to be our strongest supporter. I know it sounds selfish, but it is my only choice." Victoria said looking at her sad mate.

"I know. And I accept it, but it does not mean I have to like what it means." Alana said getting up as she stepped out of Victoria's arms. Her long curly black hair braided half up and decorated with gold pins and thin chains with white pearls. She is stunning especially with her alluring blue eyes.

Victoria felt her heart skip a beat at her mate's natural beauty and felt like a teenager again ever since she first met her. Victoria got up and walked over to Alana and wrapped her arms around her waist, her dark brown hair pinned into a high bun where her crown is settled on.

"Let this conversation be talked tomorrow. I think we need a night of good food and wine before I fuck you with pleasure until you scream for me to stop." Victoria smirked when she saw Alana's cheeks get red again. Victoria moved one of her hand from Alana's waist up to cup one of her breasts as the other traveled to her cunt.

"Victoria." Alana gasped gripping her arms as she melted into her mate's touch.

"Hm?" Victoria hummed as she squeezed one breast and cupped her cunt.

"N-not in public. People will see." Alana moaned as Victoria tease with her clit, already feeling her fingers get wet.

"So, let them see. Let them see how beautiful my mate is and how you are all mine." Victoria said pushing Alana's hair away from her neck with her nose to suck on her bite mark.

Alana gasped again moving her head to bare her neck, withering at her alpha's touch as she leaned back for support knowing her legs won't be able to support her.

"P-please, can't we do this after supper. I really do not want people to see." Alana whimpered, rubbing herself on her mate.

"Are you sure?" Victoria asked her hand going underneath the golden silk dress and pinching a nipple. Victoria licked the bond bite again as her other hand continued to play with Alana's clit until she bit down hard her bond bite, tasting blood.

"Ah!" Alana moaned feeling an orgasm rush through her body, her pussy clenching on nothing but air. Victoria smirked as she saw how flushed Alana looked now panting with need.

"Victoria." Alana spoke turning her head slightly to look at her mate, her eyes hazed with lust. Seeing her mate with that look, made her cock fully hard and her heart fluttering again.

"Absolutely beautiful." Victoria said licking the bite clean from Alana's neck.

"Alpha," Alana whispered rubbering herself against Victoria's hardness wanting her mate to take her.

"Yes, I know mate. I know." Victoria said removing her hands from Alana's breast and clit to the tie of her dress to pull it loose, until an unwanted scent disturbed her. A beta.

"Um, your Grace." A voice interrupted them from the corridor.

Alana squeaked in surprise and dove into the pillowed bench to hide herself under a pillow. Victoria growled at having been interrupted and turned around annoyed.

"What?" she asked demanded.

"We have received a message from a soldier from the border. The rider says, 'the North has taken the wall', your Grace." The beta said with a slight tremor.

Victoria's heart stopped. Stunned.

"What?" she asked again in disbelief.

"The Northern Kingdom is declaring war on us, your Grace. They have control over the wall. King Burt has sent an estimate of 15,000 men and will probably be sending more." The beta repeated.

Victoria felt her whole entire body froze. A war. Another fucking war with the North. Fifteen years of peace and a war has finally broke loose. Victoria felt fear inside of her. The last war with the North ended when she was 14 years old, and it was the worst war the South has ever faced. Now at 29, Victoria will finally have to face Burt, who she has not seen since she was 15. Burt isn't much older than herself, about 3 years older than her.

Finally snapping out of her thoughts, Victoria cleared her throat and nodded trying her best to compose herself as the strong Alpha King she is.

"Yes, I see. Gather my all of my advisors and announce that we have a war meeting in the council room." Victoria said with all the might she had.

The beta messenger nodded his head and left to follow his orders.

"Victoria?" Alana asked getting up to touch Victoria's cheek. Victoria pressed her face into Alana's palm and wrapped her arms around Alana to hug her, needing her mate's scent to calm her down.

"I'm afraid." She whispered.

Alana understanding her mate is upset and fearful right now wrapped her arms around to try to sooth her.

"Why are you afraid?"

"Never in my life had I been in a situation like this. I have never been at war before. I have always heard stories of our House's history, but never thought that I would actually be the one to issue orders. I do not know what to do. All I know how to do is negotiations not war strategies." Victoria admitted.

Alana lightly smiled and petted her mate's back.

"And that is why you have war meetings with your advisors. They have been through this before and will guide you. With your skill at negotiating you can use that against the North. You did not earn the reputation of King of Negotiations for nothing. Go to your war meeting and let your advisors know just how strong you are. You are King Alpha Victoria of House Anderson, Cooper's mother and my Alpha." Alana encouraged as she kissed her mate's lips.

"Thank you." Victoria said kissing her back.

Victoria took a deep breathe in and turned around to walk.

"Don't let anyone know about this yet, especially Cooper." Victoria whispered her head looking forward.

"Of course, your Grace." Alana said bowing to Victoria.

* * *

Once Victoria entered the council, her advisors were already roaring with disbelief.

"Is it true your Grace?! Are we really at war with the North again?!"

"Yes, it is very much true. But before we start to talk about strategies, I want to know the reason why King Alpha Burt of House Hummel starts now to declare war on us? My Lord of Message do you know the reason as to why the North declares war on us after fifteen years of peace?"

"I believe I do you Grace. One of my messengers, a grandmother that has served my family for years ever since the first war, is servant of House Hummel. She sent me a letter just now, saying that a week ago Omega Queen Elizabeth of House Wadleigh was murdered with a dagger that supposedly belong to your House."

Victoria's golden eyes widen in shock.

"What?!" she yelled flabbergasted, walking right in front of her advisors at their round table.

"A dagger from my house?! How in the Heavens did a dagger from my house end up in the North?!" Victoria asked.

"Apparently, the North believes you sent an assassin to kill Queen Elizabeth as a means to declare war on them. Queen Elizabeth was also delivering pups as well, however, one was a stillborn while the other lives. The prince that was born is called Kurt, an alpha and King Burt's heir." Said the Lord of Message.

"This is ludicrous! Just how stupid is Burt for even believing that I would want to declare war on them?! I need to write a letter to him to tell him that whatever he believes is not true," Victoria said pacing the floor, "I do not want to do anything rash. If he does not believe me then we have no choice but to fight as well. Gather ravens and send word to our allies that we are now in war again."

"Might I be honest, you Grace?" asked Victoria's Right Hand Advisor Beta Charles of House Frigg.

"And what do you propose?"

"That you have at least 80,000 soldiers ready in preparation of war. I do not know what it is like to be bonded; however, from what I have seen in my lifetime is that King Burt will not listen to reason. His mind is very unstable with the loss of his mate, and so his moves will be rash and unpredictable. I highly suggest you have soldiers already prepared for war since King Burt will probably have soldiers stationed at the wall at this point, we can never be too careful." Charles suggested.

"But I will have a letter written explaining that I did not send an assassin to kill Elizabeth. Vlad should defend me as he knows that I love her. They are my kin!" Victoria snapped angerly.

"They may be your kin, your Grace, but that does not mean they will believe you. Siblings are far closer than cousins. You _cannot_ negotiate with an Alpha who does not think rationally, especially in a situation like Burt where he has lost his mate. Your Grace, I beg you to think this clearly. What if King Burt refuses to listen to your reasons and sends his soldiers here? We will not be ready in time to engage in an all-out war." Charles explained.

Victoria bit her lip, her heart still not slowing down.

"I know what I am doing." She lied.

The tone in her voice told the rest of Victoria's advisors they were dismissed as they all nodded their heads and stood up to bow before they left, except for her Right Hand who stayed seated where he was.

"I don't know what I am doing." Victoria admitted needing a glass of wine right now and her mate.

"I know, which I why I am here to help you and guide you through this."

"Thank you, Charles." Victoria said sighing.

Charles smiled lightly at her.

"I am so grateful I chose you to be my Right Hand Advisor than another alpha." Victoria confessed.

"Why is that?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because you think logically, rationally and actually use your damn brain than your cock! I mean the advisor my father had in mind was a fucking moron. A shitty alpha prick who just cared about power and sex, but you, you are so different because you're a Beta. A beta who isn't affected by the sweet scents of omegas or the intimidating pheromones of alphas."

Charles laughed lightly at Victoria's complement.

"Thank you," he said, "It means a lot that you think that highly of me."

"Prepare the 80,000 soldiers for war and I will write my, you-so-called, useless letter of negotiation." Victoria said with a smirk.

Charles smirked as well and stood up and bowed his head.

"Your wish is my command, your Grace." He said and left the council room.

Victoria got up to get paper, quill and ink and sat back down as she wrote her letter as best as she could, rereading everything to make sure it was perfect and that her message got through to Burt. After writing the letter, she sealed it with wax and then stamped it of her House sigil, a peacock. Victoria sighed and prayed for her letter to get through Burt in hopes there would be no war.

Victoria got up from her seat and walked across the room where a crow was waiting for her. She strapped the letter to the ankle of the crow and carried it to the open window.

"Go to the northern castle." She whispered to the crow and through it up in the air, watching it flap its wings to fly North.

"Burt you are truly a foolish King."

* * *

_Northern Castle War Room_

_12 years later_

Burt stared at the map laid scattered across his war table and then the letter right next to his hand, a red wax seal stamped with a sigil of a dove.

It cannot be true. It just couldn't be true.

No.

Everything was perfect. The planes, the coordination's, the strategy, everything.

But here Burt is, staring at his scattered house sigil soldier pieces as the peacock pieces were perfectly in line with one another. In sync.

There is no way in the Heavens that the outcome has come to this.

He lost.

He lost the damn war to Victoria.

The North lost to the South.

King Alpha Burt of House Hummel lost to King Alpha Victoria of House Anderson.

Burt looked at the letter right next to his hand. A letter Victoria wrote. Burt picked up the letter to read it again for the fourth time. Hopping that each time it would not be true.

_Northern King Alpha Burt of House Hummel,_

_You have lost this war. Surrender now and this will end peacefully. You do not have the number of soldiers to continue fighting me. I won._

_Instead of settling for peace like our houses have done in the past, I propose a new arrangement to ensure that our houses will never fight again. I do not know if you have heard, but my mate and Queen has given birth to our new son. An omega boy. My proposal is to have a marriage alliance between your first born and heir to the Northern Kingdom, Prince Alpha Kurt, to my second born, Prince Omega Blaine._

_If you do not agree with my proposal than I will have no choice but to take the Northern Kingdom and claim it as my own. What I want as the victor of this war is peace for all eternity between our houses after centuries of fighting. Choose wisely this time Burt, accept my proposal and you shall still have the North Kingdom to rule over until your son is of age and bonded with my son, or I will take what I have won and banish you and all of your nobles to the wasteland of the East. Do not test me Burt. For I have told you in the past so many times that I did not kill Lizzy._

_Send me a message soon of your decision. I wait upon your answer._

_Southern King Alpha Victoria of House Anderson, First Born of Alpha Edward and Omega Caroline of House Anderson, King of Negotiations of all the Kingdoms, Former Right Hand Advisor for previous King Alpha Edward of House Anderson_

"What do you plan to do your Grace?" asked the Lord of Message with concern.

Burt shook his head, waving his hand in the hair, dismissing his advisors to leave as he needed to think carefully of this decision.

"Your Gra-"

"That includes you too Vlad. Leave." Burt sternly said going to his desk to sit down as he poured himself a glass of wine.

Burt drowned himself in the pitcher until it was empty, thinking of what he really is going to do. He got up from his seat and walked out of the room going to find his son to tell him the news. It wasn't that hard to find Kurt, he is usually in the gardens practicing with his new sword with a crowd of people watching. Like all new Alpha prince's they must learn how to fight. When entering the gardens as the warm summer sun shined on Burt and he saw his son sparing with his teacher, swing his sword awkwardly getting used to the weight as he easily dodged his teacher's attack. Burt turned his head to see beta servants waiting with goblins of water and fruit, rags and a physician nearby. Burt also heard the gasp of the audience of noble's omega children.

"Kurt." Burt addressed his eleven-year old son.

The teacher immediately stopped fighting, seething his sword and bowing at the presence of the King.

"Your Grace." He said raising from his bow.

"Leave us. I need to talk to my son." Burt ordered, watching the teacher leave as well as the servants and the audience.

Once they were completely gone, Burt sat down on the chair and gestured for Burt to sit as well. Kurt grabbing a cup of water chugged it down as he sat.

"What is so important that you had to interrupt me in my sparing lessons father?" Kurt asked, popping a in grape in his mouth.

Burt signed looking away. He could never look at Kurt for a long period of time because he looks so much like Lizzy. The chestnut hair, the clear crystal eyes, and snowy skin. It sometimes was all too much for Burt to take in without the pain of his chest hurting.

"It's about the war Kurt," Burt said getting Kurt's full attention.

"What happened? Did we win?"

Burt signed melancholy.

"No," he whispered, "we lost. King Victoria has given me a proposal though. A proposal I did not even know was possible."

"What kind of proposal?"

"A marriage alliance."

Kurt eyes widen. Shocked.

"Marriage?!" he yelled jumping out of his seat, "is she mad?! I cannot marry her son! He's an alpha!"

"Calm down Kurt," Burt ordered seeing his son nostrils flair, but followed his order, "she sent a letter saying her mate has given birth to another son. An omega."

"But I don't want to marry a girl! A Southern girl no less!"

Burt sighed again.

"King Victoria's second child is an omega male."

Kurt stayed silent, his mind trying to process what exactly his father is trying to say.

"You're asking for my permission to agree with this marriage, aren't you?"

Burt signed again seeing his son's look digested.

"And if I don't agree?"

"She takes over our kingdom and we and every single noble person and their families will get banished to the dessert in the East."

"Why? Why is she doing this? What is the whole point in me getting married to her son?" Kurt asked not making any sense of it.

"King Victoria believes that it will ensure peace for eternity between our houses." Burt answered.

Kurt scoffed at the idea. Yeah right. There will never be peace between the North and South.

"So, what if she has a son who's an omega?" Kurt asked sardonically.

"Kurt," Burt said, "omega males are very rare in this world. They are just as rare as an Alpha Apex, if not rarer. If our house had an omega male, then we will not only have more alpha heirs, but possibly another omega male and if myths are true we may even be able to be blessed with an Alpha Apex. What Victoria offered us is to have you bond with her son for peace. It means that we can still keep the North as out kingdom and get an omega male."

"I don't have a say in this do I?" Kurt asked realizing the real meaning behind his father's words.

Burt shook his head.

"I wanted to tell you in private than in the presence of our advisors."

Kurt scoffed again. Of course, the damn South would do this. Seal his future with a marriage alliance to their second son who's an omega. Growing up in the North during a war, Kurt has realized in his twelve years of living every single problem he has ever had is because of the Southern kingdom. The death of his mother, his father's alcoholism, never getting his father's love and attention because of the fucking war, never knowing what it is like to have parents, the pressure of growing up faster in order to be the new King of the North and now his choice to who he can marry. He won't even have the choice to find someone to love and spend the rest of his life with them, to bond with them.

Damn the South.

Damn Victoria and her mate.

Damn his future betrothed for taking his freedom to choose who he can marry and bond with.

Kurt gritted his teeth in anger, grabbing his sword and yelling at his teacher to go another round needing to get some of the anger out of his hot blood. The hatred he feels about the South burns hot in his blood.

* * *

_Southern Kingdom Throne Room_

"Prince Kurt can ruin your son Mother! Blaine will never be the same if he is to be bonded with someone who hates him, in a kingdom who hates him no less! If you seal the deal with the Northern kingdom then you are essentially making Blaine a hostage to the North. I know Kurt. I've heard rumors about him and how much he hates the South. Do not do this, mother. We both know that Blaine will grow to be a very sensitive boy, especially for a male omega. Please break off this engagement." A 17-year-old Cooper pleaded his mother.

"Cooper, that is enough." Victoria said dismissing her son.

"Like hell it is! Are you even aware of the future possibilities of what will happen to Blaine? Do you even care for him to try and save him or is it just because he's an omega? Mummy, please do not let her do this." Cooper pleaded looking at his mummy, knowing full well about how she feels about her newborn pup who isn't even a year old.

Victoria signed. She knew Cooper would act like this. Protective over his younger brother.

"In life Cooper, you will be confronted with things that you do not want to do. You are my heir, my first born, and in the future, you will rule this kingdom and will learn that sacrifices must be made. I know that I am essentially giving Blaine up as a hostage to the north, but if that prevents anymore wars from happening between our house and the Hummel house then so be it. I would rather sacrifice my own son's life than to sacrifice hundreds and thousands of my countrymen's life all for some silly war. I know as a mother I sound cruel, but as a King, I am making the right choice to spare my people, _our_ people, from continuing a war that my father fought so hard to end only to have it continue with the small window of peace. This is not about family, but about politics and how to stop wars from happening ever again where spouses do not become widows, where children do not become orphans. As a future king Cooper, you must learn how to prevent future wars from happening." Victoria said coldly at her son, her sharp golden eyes staring right back at his blue eyes.

Cooper looked over at his mummy and pleaded with her to help save her son's life as well.

"Listen to your King, Cooper. She knows what she is doing. Do not doubt her." Alana said softly as she stared pleadingly at her son to end this conversation.

Cooper scoffed in anger. "Well, you've just signed your son's death bed."

"Cooper!" Victoria yelled smelling a very pungent smell from her mate.

Cooper stormed out of the throne room taking Miranda's wrist and gently leading her out, needing her scent to calm him down. Though they are still betrothed, with Miranda not having her first heat yet, the smell of an omega woman maturing will calming Cooper's alpha instinct knowing his future mate is with him.

Victoria sighed tiredly and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. She felt soft, gentle hands cup her cheek and opened her eyes to see the soft beautiful alluring blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." Victoria said nuzzling into her mate's hand, kissing the palms.

Alana shook her head and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Don't be. You are preventing thousands of lives from being killed and a war, securing peace between both kingdoms for future generations."

"But in the end, I'll essentially end up committing filicide." Victoria mumbled disdainfully.

"But we both knew that this would happen to Blaine eventually."

"Yes, but I would have done interviews and background checks and more to secure an alpha who is worthy of our son, like how I did for Cooper. Not some prissy brat who hates the South with a burning passion for a murder we had nothing to do with. I swear Burt is just an absolute idiot for not believing me." Victoria huffed annoyed.

"I know but be grateful that the war has finally ended. You've done spectacular. I'm so proud of you." Alana said butterflying kissing Victoria's cheek.

Victoria leaned into her Alana's kisses, her presence calming her anxiety and sorrow.

"The war has not ended yet. I'm still waiting for the letter."

"You've given Burt a very tempting offer," Alana said releasing her touch, "not only is he going to keep the North, but he will have an omega male in his families' bloodline and his son will have a mate too."

"Alana," Victoria whispered reaching out to touch her, but Alana pulled away.

"I need to check up on Blaine. I want to spend as much time with him as I still can before he leaves for good. Excuse my presence, your Grace." Alana said bowing to Victoria and walked down the stairs, rushing to her newborn pup.

Victoria gripped the arms of her throne. She wants to scream. She wants to destroy something, anything to get this anger and self-hatred out of her. What does she get from selling her son to the North? Her mate sadness and possibly resentment, son's hostile disapproval, the North having her son as a hostage to abuse, Burt remaining to keep his kingdom, his son getting an omega male as a mate and possibly children who are also an omega male, and herself blame and hatred as to what kind of father is she for doing something this cruel to her son? And out of all of this, what does Victoria get? Peace. Fucking peace is all she gets for the sacrifices she has to make.

Victoria laughed at herself.

They say fight for peace…but what is that?

Damn the North to the abyss of Hell.

"Your Grace," a messenger said walking into the throne room.

Victoria raised her eyebrow giving the messenger a look as to what she has for him.

"We just received a letter from the North. King Burt has written you a letter." She said as she walked up the steps to hand Victoria the letter.

Victoria took the letter out of her hand and looked at the sigil. A snow leporid. Burt has finally replied to her letter.

Victoria broke the seal off to read, gesturing for the messenger to leave.

_King Alpha Victoria of House Anderson,_

_Upon reading your letter of negotiation of what you have proposed, I am writing to accept your offer. Though this is not what I would have expected of you have in mind for winning the war, having your omega son marry and bond into my House would be my honor._

_Northern King Alpha Burt of House Hummel, First Born of Alpha John and Omega Samantha of House Hummel, Former Right Hand Advisor for the previous King Alpha John of House Hummel_

Victoria growled in anger. She knew the true words behind Burt's message. He's basically saying how he may have lost this war, but now he will have her son to torture to his whims along with all of the North. Blaine will be a hostage for the North to do as they like. After all omega's do not have power in society. They have always been viewed as objects to bear heirs for royal and noble families. Nothing more and nothing less than being a broodmare.

Victoria wanted to cry at what she's about to do. She grabbed a fresh piece of paper and took her quill in her hand and begin writing her letter of negotiation sealing her son's fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and continue to stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think and comment! Reading what you think about my story gives me inspiration to work harder! Stay safe and aware and I will see ya guys next time!


End file.
